It is a well-known problem in the design of many shower recesses that the taps for controlling water flow are accessible only by reaching through an area where the water will impinge on the skin, and it can become impossible to adjust the water temperature after the taps are turned on without suffering scalding or discomfort.
There is a need to provide an improved shower recess which does not suffer from this problem, and yet it is economical to manufacture and install and simple in construction.